Demighouls of Tokyo
by Kariah Dreams
Summary: A long time ago Hades had the first ghoul/god children and loved to brag about how his son and daughter and how they would someday be more powerful than Poseidon's and Zeus's children. They were hidden away for years in case Hades wanted to use them. Zeus and Poseidon got sick of it so they broke their oath and had their own. Hades lets his children out to do whatever. PROLOGUE!
1. Chapter 1

The cloudy sky tinged with red was perfect for the scene at the end of the battle between a ghoul hunting cooperation nicknamed the DFA or Death From Above based on their deadly attack on the biggest group of rouge ghouls. Now another large group lay dead all over the scene, their blood sticking to the black boots of the officers. Bodies littered the streets made of ghouls and humans almost filling the roads or loaded into piles of bodies. The remaining ghouls were then slaughtered by the searching officers roaming the area.

One of those officers was Officer Raddy Chase, named after his great grandfather who came from England. He searched the piles of bodies for any movement or chance of life from his comrades brought down into the heap. Not much there other than the flickering lights of the streetlamps on glistening streams of blood that ran down into the canal to their right He was shocked at how many ghouls were killed thanks to the men and their guns, but then again only some ghouls fought. During battle he saw that the most powerful ghouls stood their ground , the others ran away. There was also children in that mob and mothers even the elderly. They were ended easily, too easily in fact. It made Raddy feel sick. He hated the fact that ghouls look like regular civilians, he wished they looked like the bloodthirsty monsters people thought they were, they would be easy to find and not so sickening to kill. He knew these were monsters, but did that make it right to slaughter children, elderly, and a group that had been dormant for many years now. Unlike everyone there, he didn't have a reason to. He never lost a family member, he never had a huge change in his live by the loss of his comrades, and he never took revenge, it was a stupid practice. Why did he do it then. He wanted to, he wanted to keep people safe so he signed up for the college that gave him the skills to kill these beasts.

The sky turned a darker shade of red making it harder to see the people who had died. He didn't even recognize a woman who said hello to him every morning. He couldn't see the twin hunters, hugging each other for the last time before a ghoul had got them, a young hunter, hired only days ago, a peppy little fellow he was. So many familiar faces, it felt like a battlefield in a war, or like what the Natzis did to certain towns full of people from the Jewish religion, but this time, he was the Hitler who lead the army. It never usually felt like this when he lead an attack, why this, why now?

He stepped over a little girl, clutching her teddy bear, a huge slash though her back by a Quinque, her eyes were glazed and open wide with fear. Blood stained her face. Raddy cursed at the fact that she looked just like his little girl at home, but she was safe and sound in the seventh ward, most likely in bed by now, her mother most likely watching the news in case of any report of the ghouls or him being alive. He loved his family, none of them had been taken by ghouls, especially not these. He stepped over a mother trying to protect her almost adult son, but he had still been impaled with her body protecting his. She had her eyes closed tight and his were wide with fear, blood soaking his short brown rhino horn cut. Raddy pushed them aside with his wave of guilt, he had done this, he had lead the team to slaughter this poor family. No he couldn't think like that, Senior Investigators from the seventh ward, Velpan hunters shouldn't think like this. These things were monsters disguised like humans, they were meant to die. He had to do it or many people would die and he would have been to blame.

His ear piece made a sizzling sound along with the overlooker's voice yelling at him, "Runner, runner. We have a runner coming your way Officer raddy". Looking around the misty strip of highway, there was in fact a little movement. A woman, clutching something to her chest ran over the crowd of bodies and tried to get away from a bunch of yelling coming from the remaining squad tripping over the ghoul's bodies and their friends too. She was doing better at it, nimble and quick, bouncing off of every body like a mountain goat for mossy rocks. Raddy ran up in front of her path, raising his Quinque, a long curly spike that cut pretty well. She didn't slow, she ran strait at him. There was a sickening crack and three red whiplike tails sprung from behind her and launched ther over him. He jumped up and slashed at her, only ripping off and few tails and some of her leg. Behind him she landed on the ground and began running for her life on the clear street where no bodies lay for the rest of the city. Raddy ran after her, carrying the big Quinque behind him.

It was easy for him to chase her, she was injured and carrying something so she eventually began slowing. Raddy forced his legs to move faster, boots making clopping noises against the pavement. No one remained on the streets, fearing the huge group of ghouls that had been chased out of the local coffee shop.

The ghoul could be heard breathing heavily the something in her arms wiggling with discomfort. In a final burst of energy, she changed directions and jumped into an alleyway, crashing into some garbage cans and a few cats that ran for their lives. Raddy stopped to see her body lying on some trash bags and old bottles. He saw her clothes were ripped and tattered, a dress once one color, but now stained black. He walked up and looked at her mask, a familiar mask. It was a mask that was painted with blue flowers, the smooth nose piece connecting to now broken visors that hid her eyes, but allowed her to see her prey or attackers. She was in fact an old S. class ghoul nicknamed Blue Lily for the mask, most were since that was all the officers could see other than their clothes they most likely changed. She moved, curling around the bundle in her arms that was now crying. It was a baby or whatever it was. I haven't seen too many baby ghouls, they were always hidden in places they could never be found out and then brought out into the sunlight when they were still little, but older than a baby like this one.

It hit him then, the group was not the dangerous dormant group, it was a place where ghouls go for protection and to have children. He had destroyed a place filled with ghouls too weak to kill and eat, too young to kill and eat, too old to kill and eat, and to busy with personal life to kill and eat. It was a rare place where ghouls hang up their mask, settle down and do what humans do, make a family. No wonder he felt awful, he had killed a whole ton of ghouls that were doing nothing because a few of those members were seen working at the place. Why should he care though, they were still ghouls, and they were creating ghouls spawn to go over and make real killing groups like the Devil Ape and Black Dog clan, both rivals with certain things alike. All of them were evil.

With shaky hands he raised his Quinque above the ghoul, wanting to bring it down for good. Then he would kill its child. The ghoul didn't move just looked at him with pleading eyes through its visor. It looked like it was pleading, it just looked at him, a sad look on its face and pouted lips. Gah! Why was it doing that. The baby in its arms calmed down and began to make whimpering noises, the mother desperately trying to hang on to it. Raddy put down his weapon, it was getting heavy. He could see the ghoul was still dying, no matter what he does, it would still die in the end, it was too severely injured it live any longer. It was becoming limp and blood pooled onto the ground and draining into the gutter.

It looked down at its child and a tear fell onto an old plate with some now red rice on it. It then looked back up and me and pushed the bundle toward me, paling hands careful and gentle. A tiny hand reached out and grabbed its mother's hands, trying to grasp its mother's hand, just like his daughter did when she was a baby. The child whined when his mother let go and tried to reach for her. He would have rolled down the pile if officer Raddy hadn't caught him. The baby looked up at him, his eyes sea green, a color that Raddy had never seen before, it was very vibrant with little bits of blue. The baby boy's hair was black and he had fairly pale skin, but it wasn't an unhealthy color, a natural beautiful color. Officer Raddy held the curious child to his chest and it began making happy noises. Getting picked up by a funny looking scary man wearing all black and a big sword made from dead ghouls, oh that was fun, like a little boy with a fireman.

His mother smiled, not evilly, more bitter sweet. Raddy looked at the baby again, "He's beautiful, you must be very proud". He had no idea why he said it outloud, but it was true. It was a beautiful, healthy, man eating, demon baby. The ghoul looked at him, lifting her chin a little bit, "I am, thank you". Her voice was hoarse, well she was dying anyway, it wasn't as if she would sing like an angel or anything and do a tap dance or something. "Can I get his name", the officer asked. The mother ghoul only had enough energy to utter one last word, "Percy", then she died right there.

Officer Raddy, stood up, taking the baby with him. Percy eh, Percy, nice name for a bouncy baby like him. Percy laughed happily when Raddy stood up, like the boy was on a fun ride or something. Little hands came out of the bundle and caught Raddy's Zipper and began fingering the cold metal.

Raddy didn't want to take the baby back to the dead bodies, most likely stinking of dead human and ghoul by now, luckily it wasn't hot out. The clouds were turning a lighter shade of grey, morning was coming, now time to clean up the bodies, but of course he no longer had to do that. He went over anyway, the remaining men were still waiting for him to return. There was only one problem with the baby, it was most likely a ghoul. The organization would most likely want the boy dead as soon as possible and he couldn't care for a ghoul. Ghouls ate people, they needed flesh and if the baby got hungry enough, it would start trying to gum him down or die of starvation. Poor thing, he wished the ghoul would process anything, but the meat of fellow humans. There was no way the poor thing can survive. Maybe the doctor will think of something.

Officer Raddy stepped over another body of a little girl, now he knew was not a huge threat, just a random civilian he had slaughtered. Now knowing who these ghouls were, it made him sicker than he should have been. The baby curled its nose at the smell of damp and decaying ghouls bodies and wriggled in his blue blanket. His eyes were closed when the scent hit him so officer Raddy couldn't see the eyes turn black with red pupils. To stop the child from crying out and attracting attention to himself, the officer hid the child's face in his black jacket.

He arrived at the line of big black cars filling the street so clean up would begin. Most of the jeeps and trucks were now covered in blood and most were tending to the wounds of the officers that lived through the line of guardian ghouls, there was a lot of survivors, more than there was dead, way more than there was dead. Blackish blood still covered the hoods of the vehicles and tinted the windows red. Officers milled about, some with guns still in hand or celebrating their win against what they thought to be a dormant group growing in numbers and power. They laughed and joked, punching each other in congratulations for surviving or telling their comrades how they destroyed some old retired ghoul that was once a big shot killer. Then they saw Officer Raddy's disgusted, sad look and the thing he held. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as he walked up to the most important men in the attack other than him. They were also joking about how the ghouls ran for their lives from them, then they saw Raddy and their mood turned serious.

"Good morning sirs, all is well", Raddy said. Percy moved in his arms at hearing his voice again. "Good morning Officer Raddy", doctor Yinsburen said in his usual changing high pitched tone. The doctor wasn't the friendliest looking man. Indeed he smiled a lot, but his smile was more insane than it was friendly, glistening white crooked teeth making the image more confusing. He always walked with a limp thanks to the leg that was torn off by a ghoul once and he also always slouched like the hunchback of Notre Dame. His hair, once black, but now electric greed for some reason, something to do with a messed up experiment, was long and reached his knees since he never got haircuts, but it was always very smooth with as many tangles as a supermodel which he was mistaken as sometimes giving his thin appearance and rumors say he wore a bra filled with all his lab equipment because he looked like he had bumpy breasts.

"Well, I have made a new discovery about the band of ghouls who we just attacked". Raddy unrolled the bundle a bit so the others could see Percy who decided he wanted to sleep. They all stared at it dubiously, "It is a baby. So? Where'd you steal it". Raddy pulled Percy back and shifted the boy in his arms so once again his face was against his chest. "I didn't steal it. It was the Blue Lilly's, she died and handed him over to me. She said his name was Percy before she died". The investigators looked at the bundle with newfound shock amazement, the doctor looked amused. "I have never seen a ghoul this young investigator, I am impressed. What does this prove", the doctor asked looking at the baby's hair and sleeping face beneath the blanket. "I believe this attack was not on Unkindi, more like it was on a place where ghouls go to retire and there was some members in that group there wanting to live better lives than what they did before. This is one of the results of the Blue Lily's retirement. I think that is the reason they didn't fight back like they used to during the golden age of Unkindi".

The others backed away from the baby in shock while the doctor lost his smile and stroked the black hair of the baby. One turned around and punched one of the trucks, denting the side metal that covered the wheel. "What is it Taruto", his friend asked. Taruto's jaw tightened and he grit his teeth, eyebrows furrowed in fury, "This makes us just like these monsters". "Don't think like that Taruto, we will never be like them. We are not monsters like they are. Let's just drown the thing in the river and pretend it never existed, easy as that, no trace of what happened here and we can get on with our investigation on groups that will rise". "It isn't as easy as that investigator, we still have the blood on our hands, blood that will stain our hands for eternity. None of you will be able to keep this secret so it gets out and destroys our reputation", the doctor growled,"What do we do? We raise the child".

Everyone who eavesdropped cried out in outrage and protested, complained, used logic, whatever they could to not raise the enemy's whelp. "I am just saying. If we train him right, he could be a little attack dog for us and maybe a study subject. We could try and find ways to get ghouls to eat regular food or find another thing they can eat instead of people. This could be a learning experience for us. Haven't your parents taught you about new experiences right, they are good. Let's make a new one". There was now a big smile on the doctor's face as he strolled around the crowd. No one said a word at the end so he raised a green eyebrow, "No objections? Wonderful, let's get started. I think we should try the reproduction of blood cells in the lab. First I will need a few things, I guess me and whoever pays all of you are going to Scientist Walmart and going shopping", at the word "shopping", he sung like a bird.

Officer Raddy smiled at the small baby fast asleep in his arms, breathing softly, eyes flickering slightly. "Hear that young one, you will be living with all these nice men and become a hero among human kind. You won't have to worry too much", he whispered.

 _Ok, I hope you are liking it so far, I try to keep what you guys like up and running and try to be as fast as possible with my updates. Another thing, I look everywhere for good Percy Jackson/ Tokyo Ghoul fanfictions that aren't just one chapter or just a few sentences. These are harder to find than gold in Kentucky (random state, I have nothing against Kentucky) so I did what a fangirl who wants more of these things out there so that is what I plan to do._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, back again. Long weekend sorry and don't ask, it involved a lot of getting attacked by six year olds so...We are just going to back away from that subject. This is a fairly short chapter here just so I can torture you guys about what will happen next with Percy, but now you know what will happen to Thalia. Nico will come in later so he won't cause too much trouble. Ew I sound like Hera, but other than that I hope you enjoy this little chapter, I will try to post soon. Pray my sister won't steal the computer._

"JASON, JASON"! Seven year old Thalia cried into the wind. How could this happen, their mother said they were going on a vacation to America where humans are fat and unsuspecting, not this. They visited New York, then flew to the grand canyon, now they were in a random forest in California. Thalia didn't know it wasn't so random.

Wind tore through the trees drowning out the calls for her little brother. She sniffed the air for the unusual scent of her half ghoul brother, a scent they both shared. "JASON". Nothing, nothing except the smell of wet pines, grass, and mud. Her little brother was nowhere to be found.

Thalia fell to her knees in a puddle full of mud, cold wet earth seeping through the knees on her pants and little rocks poking them. She didn't care. Another ghoul's kagune can impale her guts out and stay in her body so when she healed, the skin would grow on it right now, but it wouldn't fase her. Jason was gone, that sweet little blonde haired chubby thing that stuck everything in his mouth, was gone. Her little brother.

Nothing would stop the tears, then the rain started, coming down with cracks of thunder behind them. She immediately became soaked from head to foot. Her little brother was gone, taken by wolves, all because of their stupid drunk of a mother. True she is a famous pop star back in Tokyo, and a full time ghoul mom, but she always felt sorry for herself. Oh the man she loved didn't give her what she wanted, but instead gave her a child who could see through her selfishness. Then he came back to give her another child and not what she wanted. Then instead of doing something about it, she would get drunk till brain damage and leave her daughter to take care of her three year old son. Then she goes off and gives that boy to a pack of wild animals while Thalia was getting them all coffee from the Starbucks nearby.

"Thalia, Thalia"! A voice broke through the wind and thunder. Lightning flashed in the girl's anger, it was her mother. "Thalia dear", her mother's voice purred in her ear. A weight was pressed on her shoulder, making the black shirt squelch between the pale fingers. "I know you are upset, but I needed to do it. You won't understand yet, but it was too dangerous to keep you two together, there is someone out there who would have killed you if I didn't do it…" She didn't finish, just then Thalia grabbed her neck and threw her to the ground. Lightning flailed around in the sky, illuminating everything around them to the point there wasn't a blink of darkness.

Thalia rolled her neck and it made a horrific crack that sounded like the virtibre had broken. The shadows of the trees flickered from the moving lightning and stood out like apparitions. Thalia was so angry, she didn't even notice some of that lightning was sprouting out of her back and taking a form that looked like the wings of a butterfly. They crackled and burned, sizzling the branches and rain coming down upon them.

Her mother sat on the ground, frozen in terror at her daughter's face that would give children nightmares for years to come. One of her eyes were electric blue that could pierce your soul and rip you apart from the inside, but the other eye was black with red iris and pupils. Even a full grown ghoul would run screaming like a little girl from the murderous look Thalia was giving her. "Do the best for us? Don't lie to me mother, I know you are a binge eater and you give us the scraps. I know about what you do with other men. I know how greedy and selfish you are when dad was around, I remember him from before Jason was born. You were so selfish mother, you scared him away, then you blame him for going away. I have been doing most of the work around the house, you are always out playing hookie and eating humans all the time, you are the thing people fear in our ward back home, but now I am sick of this. You took away the last thing I loved, now I am out, don't bother searching for me. You can't catch me".

To make sure she wasn't followed, Thalia's kagne turned to crystals that glittered with electricity crackling around them. They suddenly launched out and impaled the ghoul's hands and feet, pinning her to a wet redwood tree. She only got one last look at her daughter, a beautiful, terrifying young ghoul, walk off into the woods.

The lightning calmed and the storm that had come down like hail was now just a slight drizzle with a few cracks of thunder. This would most likely be on the news, great. Thalia was one powerful little ghoul, it was a shame that her only hope of her survival was on a worthless little camp filled to the brim with people who could most likely kill her if they found out what she was and knew what she was.

The mother forced herself forward not caring about the fact that the yellow spikes were sending powerful volts through her body and she was only damaging them more. No problem, they would heal quick and then she wouldn't have to limit her eating or try to keep undercover. No one knew her, these Americans were easy meat with their ghouless culture. That wrong assumption ended her life for good.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey again torture over, Percy's back, but his life won't be very exciting for now, just hang in there. It won't be as long as chapter one and the next will have a little more action from Percy._

"Make him drink this if he can", the doctor said and shoved a bottle in Raddy's face. Raddy took it and examined the container. It looked like any ordinary baby bottle, clear and plastic in a cylinder shape and screw on rubber tip. What seemed unusual to the investegator was the red liquid inside thick as blood, but then again not as thick. It was also warm, it reminded Raddy of the times where he tried to feed his daughter, it always ended in disaster, but his new wife was better at it, thank Athena she was there and took care of little Annabeth while he was at work.

"What is it sir", Raddy asked. "Blood". Raddy's eye's widened, whose blood? There was no one other than him willing to give their blood to the little ghoul. "In case your'e wondering, remember that little sample you gave to me a while ago? Well I have a device used to clone those blood cells, but the technology is old and I needed to replace some of the parts in my machines, but that amount will do for now until I get those parts. I put a little water in there to make it look like more is actually in there now shoo, I have to prepare this quinque, I am developing a new way to use them". The doctor's smile widened when his hands began working on a new quinque from a gorme recently killed.

Raddy bowed to the doctor and left the room, thankful he didn't have to stay in there long. The place was beginning to smell of the rot from the corpse that quinque had come from. The only way to kill a ghoul without a lot of trouble was to use another ghoul. It was a strange way, but it was effective. Raddy tried to think what it would have been like for the a ghoul who recognized the quinque as one of their friends and family. He could not have grasped the full experience, but it would be awful to him. No, these thoughts were dangerous. Start thinking like a ghoul, he might become one or worse, go on their side and fight what he had worked to bring down.

He gripped the bottle and kept walking deep into the facility, far into the classified area for only special investigators like Raddy. The halls were completely empty, there was no special meeting, there was no secret announcement, no one was talking about an arising threat, it was just going to be a visit to their biggest project yet, raising a ghoul to fight for them.

He finally stopped in front of a room, a huge many layered glass window letting the investigators see the completely white room inside. Officer Raddy opened the heavy iron door and walked inside and letting his eyes adjust to the brightness. The room seemed to glow from all sides since there was no shadows in sight. There wasn't much in there, just a plain white, plastic crib with white blankets. A little head poked up from inside the bars, green eyes watching the visitor with curiosity. Officer Raddy did look odd, clad in dark colors and a striped green tie, especially to the baby.

He looked into the crib to see a the little thing standing inside, his weight against the bars to keep him upright. Percy didn't wear anything special, just white footie pajamas with white buttons at the back. His hair was a mess again, knocked to the side by his sleeping and his pupil's as small as they could go in the bright room. His skin was scarless and soft, almost getting as pale as the room itself, soon he would be able to blend into the whiteness like a ninja baby. He he, ninja baby. Tokyo was in the country most people would try to go to be a ninja.

Apparently he chuckled out loud. Percy cocked his head to the side curious look on his somewhat chubby face. He was pretty thin referring to human babies, he lost some of his fat due to the lack of whatever his mother used to feed him. Hopefully the bottle full of human blood would satisfy him since baby formula didn't work and he was too young to eat meat.

"Oh it is nothing little one, just laughing at myself like a weirdo", Raddy said and lifted Percy in the air. The little boy smiled, he loved being picked up and held, especially since it didn't happen often. Under the crib a fold up white chair was stowed, but Raddy took it out and set it up so he could keep a close eye on Percy and his movements. He guessed it could be practice, to spot anything that was like a human eating monster in a baby that didn't know any better. If he could spot it in a baby, he could spot it in an adult.

Percy bounced a bit on his lap smiling happily at the fun of it. Baby having fun, perfectly normal. Slowly Raddy lowered the bottle to the boy and let the baby look at it for a second. At first nothing happened, Percy just sniffed it, finally a ghoul thing. They used their nose to find out what stuff was.

Percy figured out the contents in the bottle was blood and grabbed at it with his tiny hands. With surprising strength he pulled the bottle down to his mouth and began drinking as if his life depended on it. This time he didn't spit out the bottle and its contents. He finally kept something down and hopefully it would give him the nutrition he needed. What really shocked Raddy was only of the boy's eyes turned black and red, the other stayed green. Raddy raised an eyebrow, one eye, ghouls always had two color changing eyes, not one. How strange, maybe something was different with Percy, a dna mutation, born wrong, maybe he wasn't entirely ghoul.

Raddy pulled out his phone and dialed with one hand, the other was around the baby so he wouldn't fall. Slight ringing echoed from the speaker from the other phone. The ringing stopped along with the sounds of something being picked up rang out instead. "Hello", the doctor's voice said. "Hi its me Raddy". "Oh hello Raddy, calling from the little one's room eh, can I help you with anything". "Not really, but only one of Percy's eyes are changing. I thought you would want to see this". "Ooh! Sounds interesting. Hold on, let me come over".

Officer Raddy put down the call and put his phone in his pocket. Suddenly the doctor walked in the door with his work bag and a strange smile on his face. "Hello young Randal, long time no see eh", the doctor said with a chuckle. That chuckle turned into a loud laugh, that scared Percy into crying.

"He He, opsie. Did I scare the little ghoul"? The doctor said and reached out to touch Percy, the baby backed as far as he could from the hand. "Um, doctor…" "Ah this isn't unusual, I was never good with kids, the older grades always feared me so I don't blame the kid. Now about that eye of his. Oh ho ho, I see it, I must say. This is different and special. Do you think we could get a blood sample", the doctor asked. Percy buried his face in Raddy's leg as the doctor leaned in. "Um…" "Oh no, nevermind I already have some. I have blood from everyone that ever existed here since I was hired. I will just get some from my collection".

Raddy tried to ask a question, but he was waved off by the doctor as he got his briefcase and exited. Percy was still whimpering in his shirt and trembling a little. "Hey it's ok little guy. He's gone, he's gone for now".

"The results sir"? Raddy asked as he walked into the room where the highest people in the DFA stood staring at a diagram. They all turned to look at Raddy and his look of surprise. He didn't realize the bosses were here along with dangerous ghoul slayers. "Oh my I am sorry, please forgive me for barging in", Raddy bowed as low as he could, worried they might fire him or something. "Don't worry Mr. Chase. We were not expected here and the doctor likes to be spoken to like one who is on the same rank so we understand", the highest in the building said. Officer Raddy never talked to him before, only heard of him delivering a message here or there. To some officers getting to see him in person was like getting visited by that pop star in the 13th ward. The one with all the binge eaters around, but they didn't seem to bother her for some reason.

"Well little Raddy, you come over here and look at these scans", the doctor said in the most serious way he could. He still sounded like a madman minus the grin and his eyes were more curious than what they usually were. Raddy gulped and took a look at the computer showing the chart for Percy's DNA.

None of it made sense to the investigator, it was all just a bunch of colored dots in the form of a twisted ladder. "Tell me what you see here", the doctor purred. "A DNA diagram sir". "Is that all you see". "Yes".

The doctor sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Kids these days, they can't tell the difference from arms and legs. This is Percy's DNA, but it isn't entirely ghoul". He is half human then? "But he does not have human in him Raddy so don't go thinking that. These few parts here, that piece of the double helix and this one, also this one". The doctor pointed to a highlighted piece of the spinning helix. The space wasn't too big at the first piece, but the other took up a lot of the piece. "These parts don't match any ghoul, human, or animal. It is strange indeed, but it is close to certain marine mammals with these two connecting pieces right here, ooh even a few strips in the ghoul part too. So what we are dealing with is only a half ghoul and based on my analysis, he will be more powerful than the purebloods".

"What do you think we should do with the boy sir, if he is more powerful", asked on of the special investigators who commanded the attack on the place Percy's mother was. "Easy, we train him, get him to trust us, get him against eating live humans, and then we will try to get him on our side in case of attacks. This ghoul can be the key to a safer Tokyo and even the world".


	4. Chapter 4

_What's up everybody, I'm back and ready for action. This chapter will be a little more exciting for me to write and you to read. Yes the more exiting parts for you to read is also exciting for me too, I see the images in my head more clearly when imagine them and it doesn't take a lot of energy to keep that image in my head. Kariah fact for you, but it isn't really important so it is ok to ignore this._

Percy waited by the white door for Raddy. He did this every day and couldn't wait for the man who cared for him to show up. Other than the scary doctor, Raddy was the only person that ever came into the room. Yes some men would stop at the glass and look in, some even wave at times, but never came in. Percy wished he could be friends with them, but they didn't seem to want to and he already had officer Raddy and that was all he was trained to need.

There was no sound in the room, there never was when Percy was all alone. There wasn't any devices or toys in there, just a single white ball, his bed, a few books that stood out like sore thumbs on the white shelf they were in. The only thing that moved was the digital clock on the book shelf that let the boy know when it was time to get up, take off his completely white pajamas and put on his completely white day clothes. Then it would tell him when Raddy should be there, eight, but Raddy was always late due to the delay of checking in, coffee, dropping something, or some person trying to talk to him. Then they would spend the day together till six when he would go home and spend the rest of the time with his daughter and wife.

Percy's smile wavered at the thought of a family, a mom, a dad, a son or daughter, maybe even a few more, and the optional pet. Percy learned of these in the books in his shelf all in english and japanese, all elementary to seventh grade even though Percy would only be in second if he lived like normal people. All of it sounded great from the cars, the friends, the families and the animals to even the evil people of the stories. Percy was being trained to fight his own antagonist, Raddy said it was a species called ghouls and he was born to fight them.

What he learned is that ghouls eat humans like officer Raddy and those who pass outside the window or the ones in the books he read. Percy knew that they were monsters, had two black and red eyes, wore masks at times, and fought using limbs called kagene that were very hard to cut and fight off. When a ghoul dies, that kagene could be used as a weapon against them, renamed quinques.

Percy never met a ghoul or even knew what they really looked like. He only saw humans.

Suddenly there was a click at the door and Percy jumped up with a smile, hoping to see Raddy come in. Instead it was the green haired doctor with a creepy smile. "Good morning Percy, up an early I see", he chuckled. Percy gulped and his smile faded into a look of terror and he backed into his bed as far away from the doctor as possible. "Aw, don't be scared, I am not going to surgically remove your stomach, yet. I am here to tell you that you will be starting fighting training today and Raddy is taking the day off to spend some time with his family".

The doctor put on an innocent smile, but that was not reassuring. Percy knew officer Raddy was just making time for his family who deserve that time, but he could have left Percy in better hands, even a stranger. The doctor would say that he wouldn't rip Percy apart physically, but he could see it in the man's eyes, he knew where every organ was and every ounce of blood flowing through him. That guy wanted to rip him apart and make something new out of his body parts.

"Wh-what do you need me to do", Percy asked obediently even though he wanted to get away, he wanted to find somewhere to hide and not come out till someone he could trust walked in the room. "Follow me and stay close, most people don't really know you at the second and if they see you out and me not close enough they might attack", the doctor warned. He laughed again, his smile forming wrinkles on his face and his eyes wide like he was crazy. Percy knew he was different based on the poised, serious looking people who walked outside his window. Why was he different, why did he look so terrifying to the six year old.

The man turned, his bright green hair almost sweeping the floor, his slouch making it so it would flow down his head like a green waterfall each strand the same length as the next. He then walked towards the open door and fumbled with the lock before finally getting it open. The door creaked as it swung open and he took one step through, before stopping and looking behind himself. Percy stood there, waiting for practice to begin, they were doing it here right?

"Well come on boy, don't dwindle around in here when we should be going elsewhere", the doctor said. Percy narrowed his eyes in confusion, he had never gone outside the room, not ever. "But sir, I can't leave. Officer Raddy said I…" "Oh him, you have permission to follow me, you can't train in here and plus, you need to move around. I am surprised you can even walk if you have never been outside this place. I guess that is why you will be forced to run around a lot". Percy didn't like that idea, but he was supposed to obey these people. Slowly he began walking forward, one foot after another. The doctor waited outside the door impatiently and watched Percy as if he was an amusing animal taking a step out of its cage for the first time.

Percy poked his head out from the door and for the first time in his life, looked down the hallway. It looked dark yet colorful like the cover of one of his books about a haunting in a mansion that a bunch of foster kids had to solve. The place was empty, Percy was surprised, he thought it would at least have a few men walking around in suits. A few lights flickered on the dark green walls next to framed pictures of cases involving ghouls solved over the years. The halls curved a little bit sometimes lined with a door with a number on them.

Percy looked down on the carpeted ground seeing it was full of color even though it was plain brown. He could see little spots with blue, red, or orange in the fabric and it caught his eye. He wasn't used to being surrounded by color, but he liked it. he liked the shadows, he like the green, he liked the carpet under his toes.

"And this is what happens when you keep a kid inside a white box for six years, come along now. We are late because you are so slow". The doctor went behind Percy, put his hands on the boy's shoulders and pushed him down the hallway.

They walked for a reasonable amount of time until Percy was pushed into a white hallway lined with strange photos and a window here or there showing people at work or talking with a cup of something that steamed. Other times there were pictures of dull abstract art and some people on the streets of a city.

"Well get this kid, do you remember a man with a mustache and ridiculously dyed blonde hair looking through your window"? The doctor asked. "You mean the guy with the yellow hair and the funny look on his face"? "Yeah him, well he told everyone about you and where you where, he ratted you out and we had to explain to everyone why you were there. That is the reason we can take you out now, you can go anywhere in the building now since everyone knows about you, but we prefer you to stay in your room. Is that alright"? Percy blinked, "It is alright sir, it is where officer Raddy shows up isn't it, I can't mislead him".

The doctor smiled, what a loyal boy, yet he doesn't know what he was. "Well that is good, but once a day you will train in the gym we have here, get you in shape and strong so you can defend yourself. Got it"?

They stopped at a door that was well separated from the rest of the doors that weren't so far apart. The windows around it showed a large room packed with strange looking machines and what looked like an obstacle course. "Alright, here we are, the gym, now listen to the instructors and whatever they tell you to do and do it the best you can", The doctor growled. Then he opened the door and shoved Percy inside where he almost fell face first on the ground. "Toodle loo tiny creature", the doctor said before laughing like a maniac and closing the door.

Percy looked around at the machines, all different in a way. Some made no sense and some had wheels and pedals or things to hang on. All of it was surrounded by a long strip that circled the room for running on. Between that there was the course filled with things to jump over and ramps at times. In the middle stood three men, one with a stopwatch and whistle, the other two looking like guards armed with briefcases. The tension was strange like Percy was meeting a person who wanted him dead for revenge.

"Good morning young ghoul, call me special investigator Malfyoy, I will be your physical instructor, have you been doing any exercise in the past years", the man said. "Just twenty push ups a day because Raddy told me to". Ghoul? What ghoul? Where was the ghoul? It was only Percy in that room with these men. "Well are you going to sit there or answer me", Malfyoy said impatiently, a vein popping out of his brow in annoyance. He was talking to Percy, but Percy wasn't a ghoul. He was different, but he wasn't a ghoul.

"I-I'm not a ghoul. Am I"? Percy stammered. The man rolled his eyes,"Yes you are, haven't you seen you only eat human meat"? Human meat? HUMAN MEAT? Is that what that stuff was that he always ate? Human meat?

Was he a ghoul? Was he really a monster? If he was, why did Raddy even look at him without killing him? Most of all why had he lied to Percy about being a ghoul?

In that few moments, his entire world came apart in the worse way possible, yet all of it not physically changing. It all happened and he just sat there in fearful shock as all of the questions he had asked about his life over the years were answered with just four words, "You are a ghoul". Everyone around him didn't look at him with serious faces, they looked at him with hate. How could he be such a monster. He was a monster, a monster, a monster!

To the investigators, the world being torn apart and put back together for the boy looked like a regular flip out. They didn't look at him with any sympathy, only the hatred he deserved being born a monster. That's all he was, a monster.

"Quit moping, ghoul. We don't have all day, now four laps around this entire place stat", Malfyoy yelled. Percy didn't move, he couldn't, his legs wouldn't work. He didn't want to get stronger, he wanted to die, rid the world of another demon.

"I said GET UP", The man yelled again, opening his briefcase which turned into a long quinque whip that glowed red with pulsing veins. "Do as I say, get up and start running before you get to feel this on your back". The threat brought life back to Percy's legs and he got up, his entire body trembling.

"Good so start your laps, then we will practice with your arms".

That day was the official most exsausting day yet for Percy when he was finally done. Three hours, he had been in there for three hours, but it felt like an eternity. Percy just wanted to go to bed and wake up knowing nothing.

A tear trickled down his cheek at the thought of being such an awful creature and how Raddy was forced to go into the room and hang around such an awful creature that was him. He also hung around Percy with no weapons and no means of protecting himself. What if Percy attacked him? What if there was a problem with him and he couldn't control himself? What if he turned evil? Turned to his natural monster ways?

These thoughts circled his mind until Percy didn't realize he was asleep. The thoughts just melted away into darkness, but turned into something else, a strange gap between two buildings surrounded by fence, an alleyway. It was night and the lights of the city turned the sky an unnatural shade of orange along the horizon. The alley was empty and had a lot of trash cans sitting out along with other junk like car parts or empty bags, glass, and one tire leaning against the fence boards.

Nothing stirred, other than the sounds of a city, it was eerily quiet. Percy sharpened his senses and tried to find anything out of the ordinary. The stink of the garbage and old human food in it masked everything and the alley was dark to the point where anyone could only see a few feet in front of them, the rest like a black hall leading to where Percy was. Other than that, he could hear something. It sounded like heavy breathing, but it was too high to be a male's and too deep to be a child's like Percy was at the time. The person came into view, long hair flowing behind her and she looked like what was on the cover of one of Percy's books with a female main character. That was what she was? A female?

There was something behind her, something tall and glowing red spikey ropelike things growing out of his shoulders. He was lumbering slowly towards the running lady, calmly and spookily as if he knew the prey was his when he first saw her. The woman stumbled and looked back, seeing his bald head and masked face in the light of the street. The mask was black with four eyes painted on it like a spider.

The lady stopped, looking at the dead end of a building in front of her. Her heavy breathing echoed around the place, ringing with the metal cans, wood, and concrete. She turned around to see the figure standing right there, looking at her with glowing red eyes. He was only four feet away, his tentacles were gone, he just stood there. Suddenly one of the spikey arms jumped out of his shoulder and stabbed the woman and she let out a strangled scream of pain.

Blood spattered all over the place, into the beer puddles, along the spray painted fences, all over the red bricks, turning them dark. The concrete below stained black and liquid ran into the grooves and cracks, making new veins for the blood.

Percy closed his eyes, trying to force himself to wake up. He tried to hit himself in the head to wake up, didn't work, he was stuck there. The sound of tearing flesh echoed through the alley and along the dark passageways. It was horrible and it wouldn't stop. Percy could just stand there screaming in horror at all of the gore, begging for it to stop. He couldn't move, he wanted to get rid of the evil thing eating the poor lady, he wanted to stop this, but he couldn't.

"Mom, mom", a young voice called out. Percy stopped, he shook with sobs. A little girl walked nervously down the alley way looking for her mom. "Honey? Where are you"? Another voice called out, it was Raddy's voice. Percy only knew his trainer's voice, the doctor's voice, and Raddy's. That was all he was exposed to. "Mommy? Answer us", the girl called.

The ghoul heard them calling and he stood up smiling. His teeth were stained with blood, each one of them sharp and chipped from crunching through bones to get the marrow. He began walking at a slow pace towards the voices. "Officer Raddy! Run! He is coming. Officer Raddy", Percy screamed at the top of his lungs. It was useless.

A little blonde girl poked her head around the corner, her stormy grey eyes like searchlights along the alley. I could feel them going through me and hitting the ghoul coming at her. "Daddy...Daddy"! She screamed. Raddy stepped out from where he was, looking strait at the thing coming towards him. "Annabeth, get back, I will take care of this", then Percy woke up with a bunch of people around him.

His lungs hurt and tears stained his face. He could taste salt of sweat and tears. There was something like a knot in his throat and his lungs hurt. He was looking up into the face of a strange man, who immediately backed up when Percy awoke. "Ok, um, are you alright", he asked as if Percy couldn't understand him.

The young goul broke down into tears again, the realness of it all scaring his tiny six year old self. He couldn't stop shivering, he wasn't cold, the dream was just fresh in his mind. Images flashed through his consiousness, images of the woman being stabbed, the blood, the flesh, the ghoul.

The man before Percy awkwardly patted him in the back from a distance, trying not to get to close. That just made the impression worse. Everyone saw Percy as one of those monsters, a monster he didn't want to be.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on you little monster, summon that stupid natural weapon of yours damn it", Percy's trainer yelled. A quinque landed next to him, but he was able to leap in the air in time. It was easier than yesterday, he knew that, dodging was a specialty. Still, they did this every day till he passed out and woke up the next morning to start again. He knew Raddy wouldn't approve of this, but of course, Raddy wasn't here. He had been on a leave for four months, leaving the little ghoul in the arms of people who weren't afraid if they chopped him in half with a sword made from his kin. The doctor didn't do anything, just watching and taking notes on performances and how much time had changed between Percy's movements. The people who knew this was inhumane only stood there and watched their personal enemy get kicked around and bloodied.

The sword swung around at Percy who leaped up, just to have it cut some of his toes off and knock him a little bit sideways. Blood splattered the white floor, pooling with the other puddles that made up the floor and trickling into the crevices made by the blades slicing the iron floor. This was the third time he had lost a bit of his feet in the last week, the rest was fingers and a bit of his nose. They all healed up and were good as new the next day though, just to have them cut again.

Tears ran down Percy's face, he hated this. Four months of this and he hated it, was that wrong? No one in the books was tortured this much, not even that guy who was supposed to be captured by the worst torture ever, but of course Percy was a ghoul. Torture is the art of making one feel pain, misery, and fear, but not kill them for as long as possible based on that history book he got from Raddy who borrowed almost all of them from the library. Based on their dates they were all overdue. A human, you can whip them and poison them and only do a bit of damage before they die. Ghouls, they could last an entire lifetime of someone cutting off body parts and keep on living, they were meant to be tougher and able to combat whatever the humans come up with to kill them.

On top of that, he was lonely. Percy felt like the loneliest person in the world and his friends and comfort was a bunch of words and names. He missed Raddy, he wanted to spend time with the only person who treated him like a human, not a human eating monster. "This is my punishment", Percy reminded himself, and stood steady, ready for the next strike.

The pulsing purplish sword swiped, scraping a huge chunk of his leg and making more blood pool on the ground. The goul landed on his side, sliding in his own blood and staining his white uniform even more. The red and black pool was growing with the toes and the leg and also the other injuries he had earned. His body throbbed with pain, everywhere was sticky with sweat, blood, and tears. His chest felt heavy, as if his skin was heavy chain mail and his bones were molten lead. "Get up you little brat and get back to work, that damn kagune won't come out itself and if it doesn't come out by fall then we will have to make sure you don't go back to your room after you pass out", the trainer yelled. The swordsman slammed the blade down really close to Percy's head".

"Now, now boys easy on the goul, his guardian will be visiting soon and we don't want him without a head when he comes by. Mr. Chase will be really upset since the death of his wife is still fresh apparently so we better not break his project", the doctor said plainly. He looked as if he had been dozing, looking at Percy's leg and blood covered face as if he didn't see anything that happened. Then he shrugged. "The boss says I can do whatever I want to the thing…" "Ah but not today. I think you went a little too far with Percy here, I don't think his leg would grow back in time for the visit. We don't want him knowing that we are using Percy in this condition. It is best he goes back to his room now after we get him cleaned up".

Secretly Percy's heart raced with joy through the pain everywhere and his failing vision. His head hurt when he hit it on the floor earlier and everything was tinged with red, even the doctor's lab coat which flashed around his vision, the sound of boots on iron echoing in his ears. "Come on, get up Percy, we have to get up", the doctor said in a half insane sing song voice, "Your little friend Officer Raddy is coming over to join us, but we must get you cleaned up or he won't come back again". Percy was reminded of another reason why he hated the doctor. The doctor would always bring up a threat that would make your stomach stir in anger and you will be determined to get the job done as if to non verbally say "Fuck you". These threats were annoying to the end of their days, no one liked them.

Percy grit his teeth, forcing his muscles to move. They seemed unresponsive, so full pain that he thought the they would never move again, but that was too bad. He tried one of his arms, but it was missing a hand, the other one was missing a few fingers and it was twisted the wrong way. On command the shattered bones came back together in a wave of heat and the arm was functional again, allowing Percy to get up from the ground. The cuts from the sword screamed in pain for the first time since they were made hours before.

"There we are", the doctor purred. Percy was now on one foot, the other leg almost completely gone, and leaning against one of the punching stands that had the bag removed so sand won't spill everywhere each time the quinque slashed at Percy. Blood dripped onto the floor from the sliced end. "Well don't just stand there, hurry up. We don't have all day", the doctor clicked his pencil and stared at his board, his back to Percy as if Percy was going to follow like in the mornings. "how is he supposed to do that? He has only one leg", one person yelled from behind the window. It was a man Percy usually saw taking notes on a clip board, he always had a large box on his back so it was easy to see over the others who liked to watch Percy fail to fight back. He was also the same one that came in when he first began getting "a six year old thing with no violent tendencies put into an area where he will learn them and most likely turn against his trainers angry with

"Oh dear, it looks like I forgot, maybe you would like to help him Ben. You seem to jump to his side each time in a situation". Percy could see the guy turn red in the cheeks with and a lot of people laughed behind the glass. "No, I can do it… No one has to do anything for me", Percy said. He pushed his aching body off of the stand and tried standing on his good leg. Blood from the other one transferred to trickling down that leg and over its bumps and bruises. Not able to balance with his vision swimming, Percy fell over and landed in a puddle of blood. "Are you sure little one, Mr. Ben is willing to help you, maybe he will read to you and tuck you into bed", the doctor taunted.

Even the people who wouldn't laugh at any joke were sniffling and red with held back laughter. Ben looked like he was just red flesh. His eyes darted around to his friends who were taunting him, most likely for being taunted for being a ghoul lover. Percy had read enough of the high school books to know about bullying, this is the second time he recognized it. There was that one lady who was taunting Ben in the hall when he objected to all the torture". It was when Percy, first time being tortured was scared into climbing in a big machine and hiding in it for a long time until he got over it, just to not be able to hide in it again the next day. Thankfully they had too much pride to call Raddy.

"No… He doesn't need to take care of me… I can do this myself", Percy said, grabbing a bar from a piece of exercising gear the trainer broke. It was short and sharp, cutting his hand more, but Percy was able to use it to his advantage. It was hard, the floor was slippery with slimey drying blood. The other end of the ple was straighter than the top, but still cut at a weird angle that made it an unstable walking stick.

"There we go. I wonder what will happen in this meeting, are you full of resentment towards Raddy, I would be if I were you. I mean I was, killed my own father when he came back after he left for several years, did that last week actually, fun times, but if you do kill him when he enters we will have to brainwash you", the doctor taunted. Brainwashing, how did he know that was Percy's worst fear. "I know it is your worst fear, I read Raddy's reports about you and if you aren't obedient, this is what you will get so always follow commands or you will become just a mindless weapon". Percy gulped down whatever was trying to get out of his stomach. This was bad, the doctor was crazy, he could never trust him. Could he trust anyone?

Percy flipped to the next page, page fifty three in the third book he hadn't read yet in the past four months. They were all fantastic books, overdue to the library, but still, he had been so excited to read them all and he would have in three weeks even with the dyslexia problem he had. The words sometimes clicked in his head later, but if he read too fast every letter would buzz around his head like flies. It was happening now making it extremely hard to read the book. When Percy's vision was black with words only did he put down the book and rub his eyes with his tiny fists. He put the reciept for the book back in its cover to mark his page and closed the smokey green cover and took a look at it. The title was popped out like on the usual hardcovers, tape connecting the colored cover to the book in case some kid tried to steal it. In the center sat two red eyes and four claws that came out of nowhere that matched the monsters hunting the main characters. They were usually any animal with a tendency to eat humans, but they were bigger and scarier than normal animals, all having something like kagune, but it had a different name since it was written by a British writer. It was alright for a horror story, but Percy knew the author was pointing out that ghouls were dangerous and must be extinguished and the only way to do it is to fight back.

This wasn't unusual, a writer taking out their anger on ghouls by writing a book about them. It was usually an out of anger thing and were always rushed with the words sometimes mixed up and not corrected. Most of the time the main characters are cocky and glorified, getting the girls and becoming rich and famous. It reminded Percy of old English tales on a knight killing a so called evil dragon and getting riches. Here he could feel the sadness of the author put into the pages of it

With a big sigh Percy put down the book, his long dresslike garments flowing back onto the white covers and seemed to be melting in the same shade. White, everything was always white, he wished the walls were blue, his favorite color, from dark, to light, to that green that he still argued was blue. Percy knew from books some rooms can be full of color, why not his?

He wiggled his toes, the other leg grown back in the bath he had to take earlier since he couldn't stand in a shower. The toes moved, the bones didn't crack and they blended perfectly, soft as a newborn baby's. Not a flaw in the spiraling pattern underneath. The other not so, it was not as soft and the bottom was rough and hard, it was also stiff and there was an almost invisible seam that outlined the new pieces of the toes from where the old ones were cut. Water was nice, it helped him heal faster and the adults looked like little weaklings that he worked with, but that was most likely just wishful thinking. On his body was something like a robe, but it in fact was white and silvery, but not silk. He wore nothing under it and it was like a dress tied together with a belt. The sleeves sagged on his arms and there was a huge hole in the neck. The clothing was heavy, but comfortable, very unlike his usual white shirt and pants, sometimes shorts in the summer when the air conditioning wasn't getting rid of the heat.

Percy snorted at the thought, being a colleague to those older men? That was ridiculous. He was nothing more than a weapon they were perfecting. He couldn't live like the human main characters, he couldn't have friends at his side, he couldn't go around and explore the world, he couldn't do magic or ride dragons, he would never get his hands on any weapon other than his kagune which had not yet shown itself yet. Just a weapon.

The door clicked, meaning someone was turning the knob on the other side of the door. Suddenly it slammed against the iron wall with a force Percy could feel through the mattress and sheets. Sound of hollow metal rang around the room coming from the crazy looking Doctor standing in the doorway. He was smiling like a maniac, his face covered in chocolate and cupcake crumbs. He was talking really fast in his usual Japanese, but for some reason he added some kind of fake accent to it. "Helloo, small child. Time to go to the celebration of our mate Raddy. Follow me to join the wondrous part of life where we eat of the cake in a cup". He let out a mix of something like an insane laugh and a monkey noise, throwing chocolate crumbs in the room and a wrapper that looked like it was in his mouth. "Cupcakes are the greatest inventions ever made, I must know its secret. I will do it next Tuesday. Wow Tuesday is an awesome day isn't it, no one really appreciates it, but it is an amazing day if you look at it.

Percy sat there, his mouth agape and eyes wide. He had no idea what surprised him more, the cool and strange doctor throwing cupcake stuff everywhere and pretending to be a british dancer with a bowler hat or the fact that he said they needed to get to a party. Maybe it was just whatever was in that cupcake that made him go nuts with speech. He would never be able to go to celebrations, he would most likely meet Raddy at the end of the "embarrassing come back" party. "Welp, whatcha waitin f'r, come on lad", the doctor went in and grabbed Percy's pale hand, dragging him out the door and streaking his skin with chocolate. At first Percy just blinked at the hall, going the opposite direction of the gym, the main part of the building not excluded to people of lower ranking. He had only heard rumors of it from Raddy, talking about his buddies and how he used to work in the computer lab with them and sometimes meet for lunch. That was a place with color and sound and sunlight, it had windows to the outside unlike anywhere in the other part of the building. It might be the first time Percy seen sunlight since he was a baby.

He followed the doctor, who was going back to normal, through the hall. New pictures of people hung on the wall, men with serious faces with the occasional beard or mustache. The pictures got older, turning from an almost clear color to a little fuzzy to completely grey. The plauqe's dates seemed to grow smaller ranging from the 2002, to 1980's to the 1960's in all the people who once worked in the same building that deserved to be remembered. "Look at this one ghoul, this man's last name is Buttomen. Kind of like the English word for butt, he comes from Austria so I am guessing he would have the unusual name wouldn't he", the doctor chuckled to himself where Percy just stared at where he stopped to look at a strong jawed man with eyes that were different from most of the men on the wall, their irises were a lighter grey than the previous man, one with eyes black as voids with light twinkling from the camera. That took the photo.

At the end of the hall there was a door made of the usual iron, but unlike the other doors it was more heavy duty and there was a bit of bulk at the knob indicating a high tech security system. The doctor pushed on the handle and it clicked and opened into another hall.

The walls weren't the usual iron white, they were peach colored. The wall seemed to be made of a lighter substance with small bumps appearing here and there. The doors weren't like the ones leading to the gym, these were made of dark wood and golden colored handles. The windows were not curtained, but clear and square shaped showing potted plants and strange objects or pictures. He could see the large screened computers, piles of papers and work tools

All of it was unusual to Percy, the work spaces seemed more like living quarters with all of the colorful belongings like the books he had, they made the place he lived in like home.

There was no one in the work spaces, mostly people in the hall with either balloons, food or talking with friends. Some people stopped and stared at Percy as he walked by, not with resentment for his kind, but more curiosity filled. They were also so different, one smiled at Percy. It was the first time Percy ever saw a girl, or more than one. There was a brown skinned girl talking to a man carrying a dish of what looked like floppy white mini oval bowls filled with something chunky and yellow with some brown sprinkled on the top. The man's skin was darker than the woman's, but his teeth were almost blinding white. There was another girl too, one with blue eyes and green hair who wore purple powder around her eyes that made them look a little sunken.

"Oh yes that is Sandy and her husband Mo as some call him. He has a ridiculously long first and last name so we just call him Mo by his last name, Sandy is from Egypt, but one of her parents were American. Right there is Kimiko, watch out she is very feisty so don't flirt with her, but she does have nice boobs", the doctor said, whispering into Percy's ear. Of course the little ghoul didn't get it. The girls weren't like mermaids in fairy tales that would draw ship captains to their doom at times with their beauty.

The doctor at last lead Percy into a large room with a table stacked with food and a couch in the corner. The table, made out of a polished red wood, heald plates full of what would be delicious foods. There was fish, crab, a cheese pizza, plates full of desserts like cookies, anko, something that was attached to a toothpick, and a big blue cake with the words, "Welcome back officer Raddy".

"Ok kid, this is the main room where the party will begin. Usually we have this tradition where we have a surprise party for when one of our employees comes back from a vacation. A surprise party is where your hide until that person walks in we all jump out and yell 'surprise'. Got me"? Percy nodded, he read a book involving a surprise party, it ended with some hunter chasing this one kid from New Mexico to Canada to eliminate his entire family, but Percy could tell that part was an accident.

"Good, now you can't tell people what you really are. I only let you go here because no one here knows what you are, they all know you are just a project Raddy was doing and it would be a big surprise for him to see you at the party. Now if anyone asks about you, just say you are special, not that you are a ghoul, not that we are training you as a ghoul fighting weapon", the doctor said importantly. "I am going to leave you here now, I want to try out a vanilla cupcake. I know I'm not supposed to, I have a mental problem that makes me crazy when I eat sugar, but its a party who cares". He then let out a whoop of excitement and stuffed a ton of vanilla cupcakes in his face. With another whoop he was out the door, throwing pieces of cupcake at people and running around with vanilla frosting all over his hands.

Percy just stood there at the table, staring at the trail of cupcake pieces leading to the hallway and some on the faces of Mo the officer whose girlfriend was laughing her head off. The room was full of people, men talking on the couch, women standing and drinking something by a water bin in the corner. Another group in fancy attire admiring each other's mates and outfits. Percy was the only kid in the room, standing between the table and the door, looking very odd in the middle of the room.

More began filing in at 8:30, people getting ready for the surprise. "Hey who is this kid", a man said behind Percy. He turned around to see three large men with drinks in their hands, looking at Percy with curiosity. Yup he definitely prefered this to glares and hateful comments toward his species. "I-I am Percy and I am…" He almost said Ghoul, "a project. I am just a little project". "But what is the project", said a man behind some foggy glasses. "Burney, don't you remember him. Raddy showed us pictures of him at the diner, he is the kid in the white room for an unknown purpose". "Oh yeah, Hey kid, nice meeting you, we have heard lots about you".

Percy gulped, if they knew a lot why weren't they shouting at him or cowering. "Oh I didn't know that, that is nice. Thank you".

"Quick everyone hide Raddy's coming"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone and I know what you are thinking about one of the characters. 'Raddy? Really. Kariah you could have done better'. I agree, Raddy is kind of a stupid name for a ghoul hunter a really really stupid name, but that is just what he is called on the field. It is like a codename for Radnal Donald Chase. Don't like it, deal with it. It is stupid. Also go look on google what an arma male is and you will see if you are confused. It is italian._

"Surprise", everyone shouted and jumped up from their hiding places. Percy was being guarded by Raddy's friends behind a couch where so many other people were hiding. It was the best place to hide, the table didn't hide much and the couch and the table were the only things in there. Standing in the doorway was Officer Radnal Donald Chase in all his glory. Tall with a large body and broad shoulders. Big hands gentle as if made out of faries even though they looked like they could pull a door handle off. He wore a suit, something like the people in the office wore with a blood red tie. His blonde hair was slicked back along his head and his face, a little pudgy, but not fat, was smiling normally at the crowd around him. Then there was a girl next to him, an angry look on her face as she wore a flowered dress. Her hair was the same as his, but blonde and curled like a golden greek godess from the history books. She was smaller than her dad, lean and built for speed and not for power like Raddy. Her face was a lot thinner than his and her eyes were grey, but the same shape as Raddy's.

He wasn't the least bit surprised. Percy felt a pang of sadness. They had failed the surprise party, something that seemed so much easier than summoning his kagune through cutting him to bits. A surprise party was so simple to pull off. How had he failed at doing that. Oh how he was a failure to make a man happy. He tried to hide his best, being so well hidden he was sure that nothing would have ruined it. Looking around, no one looked the least bit guilty so it wasn't one of them. That meant it was Percy's fault. He was such a failure, he couldn't get away from the large quinque, he couldn't summon a kagune, he had failed in his dream to protect Raddy's wife, now this. Everything he did was a failure.

People got up from their hiding places and greeted Raddy one by one, some looking stern and business like or like Raddy's friends patted him on the shoulder or hugged him. One man ran up and kissed him full on the lips while Raddy looked a little surprised before patting the man off. The girl on the other hand didn't look the least bit happy, glancing off to the side and gripping a metal case that should have been too big for her tiny seven year old arms to carry. She looked like she could do so many things, not fail at everything she did.

He could hear every word. "Annabeth you can put that down now, it isn't like there are a lot of ghouls here", Raddy said to the little girl. "But there is one", she growled. Percy could see her grip tighten around the case's handle. "But he won't hurt you sweetie, he is the same age as you and he hasn't eaten an actual human being in his life". "IT father, it. Ghouls don't deserve to be called for a sextual title, they are just monsters. Worse than monsters". The girl glared down at the case that Percy knew held the only type of weapon that could kill ghouls, the body part of one, most likely the kagune since they didn't really rot and could be controlled. "Annabeth, not all of them are monsters. Come on, if you meet the project you will see. Not all are monsters, they can have morals like us, but ghouls can't eat anything, but humans. They just can't help it". Annabeth didn't speak up again. She looked like she was done with the ghoul conversation. Raddy sighed and watched as the old doctor walked up to him.

"Ah, Raddy my colleague, how are you. I see you are looking well I see", The doctor said with a creepy smile on his face. He looked like a molester. Raddy just smiled and nodded, "Is it possible I can check on Percy and take my daughter with me"? He asked the old man. Doc just smiled and pointed over to where Percy was sitting on the couch, next to two men talking over what popular ghouls were on the run.

Not wanting to be caught looking at Raddy for his guilt, Percy turned away. He didn't deserve to see Raddy. He was a failure. Missing Raddy, that was his punishment for being so useless, he should have hid better for Raddy, next time he would force himself under the couch. If there was a next time. He ruined the entire thing. Raddy wasn't surprised and it was his fault.

"Hey Percy, are you alright". A big hand landed on Percy's shoulder that made the young half ghoul jump a little. He still didn't look at Raddy, he didn't want to allow himself the pleasure of looking into his superior's eyes. He wanted to, he wanted the comfort that he had missed for a long time, comfort from the pain of his failures.

Raddy sighed, "I understand you are mad at me, but I hope you will forgive me". "Why are you apologizing, it is all my fault", Percy sniffed. He was trying to hold back the tears, he was seven, normal seven year olds in the books didn't cry. He wouldn't cry as if trying to be equal to them, any of them. A good guy, the hero, the kind person who gets a good life in the end.

Raddy raised an eyebrow at Percy's face of determination. He didn't look directly in Raddy's eyes, but out into in front of them.

"Oh Raddy, did anyone tell you. This kid woke up screaming one morning blaming himself for your wife's death", Doctor said through a cup of golden liquid. Raddy looked from the doctor back to Percy with an incredulous look.

"I am serious Raddy, this kid had a dream that fit everything that had happened during your wife's murder. Every minute of it from her entering the alley to how she was killed. It fit the crime description perfectly and he was bawling his little green eyes out that he couldn't do anything to stop it. This was 11:15 at night when you called us to take care of the ghoul problem", the doctor said.

"Ahah"! Yelled one of Raddy's colleagues, jumping up. "So we _are_ trying to use ESP to solve our ghoul attacks. That is the project". He looked so happy to have found out something classified. His glasses were now crooked and his tie messed up from jumping out.

"Oh, ESP. Hmm, yes that would be great if we could use him for that too", the doctor hummed and scratched his chin. It was as to taunt the man. Raddy's college's excitement turned to disappointment and he flopped down on the couch beside Percy. He pouted his lips in a childish manner and folded his arms like a kid being told what to do who didn't like it. This three colleagues laughed at him and he began chuckling to himself about the behavior.

Raddy laughed a little, more like a chuckle, "Listen young one, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't go blaming yourself for everything that happens. Ok"? Percy nodded, wanting to not fail at following orders again. Time to forget that it was his fault the surprise party wasn't a surprise.

"Good. Percy, this is my daughter Annabeth, you remember me telling you about her and showing that picture of her", Raddy pushed the blonde haired girl by his side. She glared at the young goul with so much resentment it hurt a little for him. He could remember every single jeering person behind the glass, the trainer before a strike, the people in the hall. The silence she made was worse than any look or disgusted words. Her gaze was horrible, but there was no way Percy would avert his eyes. A good listener will look into the eyes of who they were meeting.

"Yes, hello Annabeth. You are very pretty", Percy said, that being the only thing that came to mind, the truth. She was pretty and was calling someone pretty wrong? He didn't meet any kids his age at all, he had no idea of how to introduce himself to an actual person, not an invisible one or a book.

Even with the seemingly nice comment she just put in more disgust and this time rolled her eyes.

"Annabeth! Be nice you are the first person under twenty that he has met. This should be an honor for you and a chance to forget the past. Just try and talk to him for a while. Do it for me", Raddy pleaded with his daughter. She didn't look him in the eye. The room was like a distasteful wasteland to her? Everything she looked at was with hatred and disgust.

Was that album of photographs lying to him? She looked like such a happy girl, on the lap of her father laughing, wearing a mickey mouse hat in disneyland, in front of the statue of liberty and other historical monuments on their trip to America to see her grandparents, her as a baby. They were so different to this person standing in front of him. Could a death do this to a person. This is what he could to a person. He could kill another kids step mother and do the same thing that he was seeing now, maybe that child would look at another ghoul like him the same way. That moment he promised not to kill any human being, not ever. He would die first, the loss of him wouldn't be much. He had no person who was attached to him, anyone could look at his dead corpse and walk over it without a thought of sorrow or remorse. Some would smile at another horrible monster gone. The only one he would mind leaving was Raddy, he couldn't be that attached to a ghoul could he? He could just be acting, pretending to be Percy's morale teacher.

"Why should I. It isn't like he is family or something. He is just a…" A finger went in front of her mouth. It wasn't her father's, it was the doctors. "No talking about what he is, there are ears in the walls and floors", he pointed out to the people and security cameras around there. One man looked like he was trying to spy them.

She glared at nothing and flopped down on the opposite side of the couch, this time focusing on her toes as if they had failed her miserably. Percy looked away from her to not catch her eye, knowing that was most likely dangerous.

"You", she said, bringing Percy's eyes back to her. She didn't make eye contact, only pointed at him. "Go get me the biggest cupcake from that table and a glass filled to the brim with Coca Cola. And be here under two minutes".

As trained he didn't hesitate or ask about that when he got up and walked to the big people table where men and women stood and chatted. Lining one end and another were two different types of cupcakes, only. Which one would she request, she only said big. One of them was bright and colorful, the other was creamy looking and looked as if made by professional people. Even as a ghoul they looked good, nice and pretty, texture like white blood thick with glucose. That was only given to him on his birthday when the doctor separated it from the red blood, then it would be put on some meat that was flavorless to give the blood more attention. The doctor didn't have a taste like ghouls so he just did what seemed more like cake, but it was hard when blood tasted like iron filled red stuff.

Instead he grabbed them both and then a huge glass filled with liquid from a bottle that clearly said Coca Cola. Then he walked up and gave her what she requested.

"Good now see that corner over there. Go stand in it and leave me alone till I say you can leave and only I can tell you that". Uh oh. Percy didn't like standing in corners, it was boring and torturous for his ADHD. He only just nodded and went right into that corner. There he stood for three hours. Three hours of people talking, laughing and walking by. Three hours of people pointing and wondering aloud on what he was doing there. Three hours of the doctor running over with a cupcake in hand throwing crumbs everywhere, really what was wrong with him? Three hours that wound the little ghoul up for action or movement. Three hours of leg cramps, shoulder cramps, back cramps, foot pain and of course boredom.

"Percy why are you standing in a corner", Raddy said, walking up to him. "I was ordered to", he said back in a determined voice. Oh how he wanted to shift or move or even walk around in a circle, but Annabeth had to give the cue to allow him. "Since when did you learn how to follow orders? I thought they did nothing with you the entire time. Never Mind, who told you to do this". "Annabeth and I have to wait for her to release me", he said confidently. At least she had spoken to him, even treated him like a lower level officer, even though he was most likely lower than a slug in the agencies eyes. That is a first and she trusted him to do things and he would do this without fail.

He could hear Raddy sigh and walk away, footsteps echoing in the almost empty halls. A few moments later angry footsteps came towards him and some small foot kicked him in the leg. "You are released. Now get out of my sight before I have enough time to kick you again got it"? Annabeth growled in his ear. Percy nodded and took off faster than she could say ghoul, ricocheting off the walls and chairs till he was tired out and sitting on the same corner of the couch as before. Thankfully no food was left and no people were around to witness the unnatural speed that he displayed, it was natural to a ghoul according to the doctor.

"Alright you little monstrous jack rabbit, time for little ghouls to go to sleep or I will have to dissect you", the doctor taunted when he grabbed Percy's arm. He said that knowing it would get the initial 'I will do whatever you say, please don't hurt me' face that he liked seeing a lot

"Say bye to Percy, Annabeth", Raddy said to his daughter. She glared at Percy with uttermost hate, "Goodbye Percy", she growled through grit teeth. Raddy looked down at her with something Percy never saw in him except for if he did something bad like yell at the doctor or say his first bad word. Scolding.

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room and she was struggling the entire way. His scowl only deepened and it took a little while before the doctor directed Percy out of the room and down the hall. He could hear her screaming at Raddy and Raddy trying to talk to her. Did he ever yell like that, it was scary the way they did it?

"Alright, beddy bye little ghoul. I guess I won't dissect you and inspect your kidney, but tomorrow we go right back to training", he said in a high and excited tone. Even when Percy wasn't on a table to his mercy, the doctor could see straight through him in training and he was so much of a mess in the end it would be easy to rummage around in his guts. He didn't like training, he found nothing, but pain there.

The ghoul was awoken from his sleep by the sound of the large iron door opeining and he bolted upright with senses flaring into action. Instead of the doctor, who stood there was officer Raddy looking like a mess. His hair was all rumpled in frustration, his hands were shakey. His eyes were wide, but huge purple patches swooped under his eyes. His skin was paler than usual and he slumped, looking tired. Percy was dreading training until then where he rushed up and immediately asked what was wrong.

"Annabeth ran away last night", he answered sadly. A pang of guilt struck the little ghoul. He had failed once again to do something to help and this time the punishment effected other people. But Raddy said not to blame himself. Too bad, he and Raddy were the last ones to see her and Raddy was her father, a gift that so many other didn't have. It must have been Percy's fault, Raddy was the greatest person in the world and who would run away from the greatest person in the world? Oh it was Percy's fault, everything points to it. Why did he have to exist, why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't he have been some human, a rat, a dog, a fish. If he was those things he wouldn't have caused this much trouble.

"I am sorry Raddy… I". "No Percy, this wasn't your mistake, it was mine. Don't beat yourself up about it. I make mistakes too Percy".

"Nico, Nico. Wake up". Someone was shaking him by the shoulders. Nico felt drousy and tired. Sleep was wonderful, it was dark and motionless. Sleep had no destruction, only whatever a mind was crazy to come up with. His sleeps were always black and motionless, since he cleared his mind of every event that had happened in his life. It felt like he was never born, just floating around in space staring at nothing, but darkness wherever he went. Who was trying to take this away from him.

"For the gods sake Nico, wake up". Ugh. Why!

"Just five more minutes Bianca, please", Nico groaned and tried to pull the hotel's sheets over his head like usual. Only there was no sheets, just his clothes and a cold, hard ground below him. What the heck? Did he fall asleep in the indoor park?

"Now is not the time for sleeping, wake up. Where are we"? Bianca shook again. This time he raised his head and looked around. Where were they? It wasn't the hotel.

Surrounding them was many tall buildings, all different colors and covered with strange colored letters. They weren't made out of real paint, it was like the color was sprayed on water. Patches of different shades of grey lined the backs of buildings as if it was covering certain mards. Each building had at least one door with a railing that lead into the back street. Glass, cigarettes, and other pieces of trash littered the ground all over. There was also stray cloth and a shoe lying around with trash cans, trash bags, and pieces of junk. The only things decent there were a bicycle that was chained to the railing of a building and a small machine that looked like a really advanced version of the bike like a bike and buggy hybrid. This was is strange.

He could smell old blood and the tingling sensation in his eye started up, meaning the kagune was active and blood red. He could see his sister through the darkness, a pretty shadow in the dark alley with one eye glowing red, anyone could see she was a ghoul, mostly because she ate in public. That was all he could see out of her, but as always she was calm.

Back in Italy, ghouls weren't a common thing, but there was absolutely no way of killing them. They can shoot, they could stab, but nothing got rid of ghouls so instead they hid in their shops and houses or sometimes in alleys and sewers. Back then Ghouls could walk around peacefully without too many problems, but it was a lonely life. Yeah you can pretend to be human, but none of that lasted for long due to eating habits and attacks from other ghouls over territory. When their mother lost all of hers they moved to America who had no ideas what ghouls were. They were the stupidest people you could ever find, they could walk up to a ghoul and say, "Your eye is red that is strange". Some were smart and ran, but that was only the religious people who believed in demons. It was easy in their day.

"Did that damn lawyer drop us off in an alley. Damn, I am going to devour him once I find him", she growled. Her armamale flared up from her shoulders, changing into huge purple wings with black flames that seemed to spin off it, they were larger than Nico's heck he couldn't even summon his at ten. It was a puberty thing to get an armamale and only ghouls knew that, but girls could get it at only twelve.

"Well don't just lay there in the dirt, get up. We need to find a place to stay. Do you think we can use the cards"? Nico had no idea if they could use the cards. In the hotel they could get whatever they wanted with those cards. Daily meals, pleasures, the best blankets, and whatever they clicked their fingers for.

Nico peeked outside the alley to so many lights it would have blinded. It was so much electricity, more than one rich guy's house could handle. Then there were the vehicles, completely different. While the newest car looked smooth and the headlights were buggy and the form was square, these were newer looking. They were all in one piece in the same color minus the metal bars on the front. The metal on them was so shiney and they were smoother and more well curved than a bare woman. The headlights were built in as if it had eyes and the roofs were low and curved, not square.

There were also people everywhere, wearing strange clothing and talking to their hands, or the objects in them. Most carried around suitcases or purses. The signs above gloated with many colors from sky blue to pink and white, red and so many others in the shapes of one of the Asian languages flashing across with so many other pictures and advertisements.

Bianca didn't seem bothered by it, she immediately walked out, armamale flaring and sputtering wide and her eye blazing with black and purple light. As usual people ducked out of the way, but no one yelled, "ghoul, everyone hide". They ducked away and some screamed and hid their children, but there was no destruction to get out of Bianca's wake. Nico didn't want to go out, something was wrong, people were getting calm, just staying a wide distance from Bianca and pointing at someone.

She stopped when she realized Nico wasn't following her, "Well you little coward, come on", she growled with her eye right on the younger ghoul. There was a guy heading toward her with a briefcase, but this one wasn't black. It looked like it was heavy plated with a symbol on the side boasting a red image of what looked like a ghoul's eye with three lines through it. It was almost like a piece sign, but something was wrong about it. On the bottom was more asian language, Nico had no sense of telling, hey he was italian and a little american, he never even looked at things from China or Japan or Korea or whatever. Then there was the English version, "Death From Above Japanese Ghoul Co." So they were in Japan

"What are you looking at"? She asked angrily, trying to see what was so important. People cleared a large path as the man walked through the crowd heading straight towards his sister. "Bianca, run. I don't like this. Something is wrong here. I think this guy is dangerous, come back", Nico pleaded.

His stubborn sister only sneered at him and flapped her armamale so it blocked Nico from her sight. She only looked ahead at the approaching human, a good start out meal since she didn't get her regular dinner. The man was short, no taller than her little brother, but his fedora was tilted in confidence over one of his serious brown eyes and smooth hair. He wore a black suit shorter than a trench coat, but like a trench coat, black pants and shoes meant for running and jumping. Unlike many people who tried to challenge a ghoul, his hands were steady as if he had killed one before as easy as killing a weed; but that was impossible.

"Well, well, well. Look at the little human who thinks he can kill a ghoul. Do you think you can kill me little human, no one has come close to weapons for killing ghouls so let's see what you bring me", she taunted.

Nico turned his head to the smell of new ghouls, ghouls that hid in the crowd like regular people. They were standing side by side, arms conjoined as if mated, one was a blonde and wide eyed person who looked fearful. The other was a skinny man with eyes so narrow he could have been squinting looking rather serious and like a man who was superior to the ghoul that was in battle. His black hair was swept back in a smooth manner while his shorter and more sensitive partner took no care to his short cut hair. Nico studied his face, his blond mate clutching his arm and whispering, "Hachisu let's leave please, I don't want to watch her get killed". Hachisu, the tall one answered back, "I think we should watch Yitzac, don't be scared this will be interesting". Yitzac? That was a Jewish Ghoul name, what was one doing here in Japan? Wasn't it still right after the war? There shouldn't be a Jewish line ghoul for miles since the Japanese were alongside Germany and everyone knew about how the ghouls were put in iron boxes and burned alive from the inside. Nico had seen it happen in Italy where men chained up ghouls in steal whenever they were seen. Why no one else did this, the Axis Power's armies were filled with tough men who can lift a truck with a hole in their gut. Plus there were some German ghouls who were obliged to work for humans for the meat of those with Jewish origin, strange ghouls they were, must have been brainwashed.

"Yeah she is acting weird, I haven't heard of someone who doesn't know what a ghoul investigator is, even the ghouls under rocks know. Did she drop out of a time when there was no ghoul investigators around. Maybe after the second world war when the German ghouls kept coming for the Jews and Russia figured out a way to use a ghoul's kagune against them".

Nico didn't really know a lot about the Japanese, but what a ghoul must always know, is to recognize the names for the weapons ghouls used. Armamale and Kagune were two, one Italian and one Japanese. How can humans use a ghoul's kagune against another ghoul. The kagune was part of the body.

The human who was challenging Bianca stopped two meters away from her and flipped something on his suitcase. The world seemed to move in slow motion as the case folded back to release the monstrosity inside it. Bursting out of the end came four long, red and white tentacles with red spikes poking out from the spaces between the kagune and the bone that it was made out of. It kind of looked like an armored porcupine ending with a spoon like tip. In the center of the tip a red spot called an eye blazed angrily as if it was still alive and in control of the man. Blood pulsed through the limbs, lights flashing through the structures as each pulse echoed through the veins that ran up the weapon.

Bianca looked wide eyed at the thing, not expecting a ghoul's weapon rising to meet her. It was nothing they had ever seen before in the World War, not even after. Was it even the twentieth century anymore?

Before the female ghoul could react, the man twisted the handle and two of the weapons flew straight towards the stunned Bianca. Nico could only watch as they stabbed right through her and tore her apart in under a second. People jumped back from all of the blood gushing everywhere and the two ghouls Nico saw backed up a bit. Yitzac buried his face in his partner's chest while Hachisu stared dead eyed at the scene, patting the smaller ghoul on the back as the body of him began to shake.

It was over like that. The strong, graceful Bianca Di Angelo was dead, killed by something she never feared, something unexpected. Something that Nico swore he would destroy if he had to kill the entirety of this island to make that happen.


	7. Chapter 7

The three ghouls were thrown into the large white room viciously like carcases thrown to a tiger and as if the tiger hasn't been fed in weeks, the door was shut quickly. One ghoul had shortly cropped black hair, female, eyes black and cold as frozen coal. They let her keep her dark clothes, she was disguised as a lawyer when they discovered her eating the carcass of her client in the judging room. The other, her brother, he was some poor bum who lived in her apartment, thin as most ghouls were. Even with his good size he was no more than just a bum in and out, his eyes were red, but not in a ghoul way and he had a mess of hair that must have been made of some type of bear or something. The last was her boyfriend, someone who wasn't that easy to catch. They did catch him though, on the street with very few people. One officer died in that capture, it was sad for Raddy for he was friends with that officer.

Him, like many others were watching through a thick glass, knew what was going on and why the ghouls were in that room. The ghouls on the other hand didn't know why they were in there sure, they were talking and whispering. The boyfriend had his Kagune out showing he was a Ukaku, but his kagune was a strange orange color with four eyes on the skin like covered wings.

"What will happen to them. I don't get the idea of what will happen", the new guy whispered. It seemed like only yesterday the nervous wreck of a kid showed up for a job in their company, now he was still a nervous wreck and in with the elite classes, able to see the most classified object in their possession. There were rumors how he got up so fast, bad ones and good ones, but Raddy didn't believe rumors. There was no way this kid could have gotten to the top that fast, he was a coward, a horrid fighter and didn't know how to use a simple quinque that didn't twist its form. In fact Raddy didn't know how he was still alive.

He was extremely short compared to all the tall, well built men who killed to the top. He had a small head of black hair, mixed racial eyes, and looked like a relative to Mr. Snee from Peter Pan. Annabeth used to love that cartoon, but she had always been jealous of Wendy. He even had the tiny Snee glasses that looked like they were ruined all the time and it was the only pair he would ever have even though they knew he came from a rich family.

"Ah shut up you fat bum", Raddy's friend, Uzaki, said. He hated the newcomer, it took him three months to reach the top. For Uzaki it took eight years of being a good officer to find out what Percy was and why they kept him so secret. He did and he never treated the poor boy the same way again. Not only that, but their best friend died. He used to sit and talk whenever they were off of work. They shared pictures, talked about Percy's progress, and was just a great friend. Shame he died catching that ghoul, trying to protect that little fat man who stood there staring at the three ghouls in the pen. The two now hated him for being a coward and curling up in a ball when attacked by a ghoul.

Suddenly one of the walls was moving, a door that was being pulled upward very slowly. Behind it was a dark room, pitch black with only a faint glow. In the darkness there was a green outline that pulsed like blood, blood running over three long tails that curled over and hung in a triangular shape. The ends of them were crescents like whale tails, three of them. In the center of them a single crimson eye. Blood pulsed to glowing red veins surrounding it and the pupil was shrunken with anger.

A grey haired man walked into the arena with his quinque at the ready in case of an attack from the three ghouls. They looked at him questioningly, the girlfriend in her boyfriend's arms and the brother standing with his kagune ready for an attack. He was another Ukaku, but he was a little tall and unhealthy looking to hold much of a threat to the old human.

He raised his right hand, the empty one upward like used in the military to fire cannons. The ghouls stared at him and looked back at the dark room, most likely wondering who was more dangerous, the human or the beast in the dark room. The hand levitated in the air a while, wrinkled and cracked, more than they used to be.

He let his hand drop as if doing karate. The hand stopped aligning with his hips when there was a green flash. Blood splattered everywhere and the brother went down in a fleshy corpse. On his opposite side was a thing more terrifying than any ghoul. Sure it was a ghoul itself, but it was more monstrous than ghouls. His hair was black, his skin so pale they matched the unstained walls. One eye looked normal, green and wide with no light in it, but the other side, the crimson and black ghoul eye seemed wide and angry. It held the essence of a monster worse than any ghoul, not insanity, not fear, but something soulless and cold. Veins sprouted at the side of the eye and seemed to web across his entire face, more than any ghoul there was out there. He wore nothing, but white clothing that didn't even stain from the splashing blood.

He slid to a stop facing the other direction, the pulsing green arms resetting to their original position, two at his left and right and one over his head like a scorpion. As soon as he had footing he jumped at the boyfriend. The Ukaku male flared out and shot a barrage of red crystals right at the attacker. The opposing ghoul dodged the spikes as if possessed by water, gliding smoothly closer to the Ukaku. The two Ukakus ran in two different directions, fast enough to escape the two side kagune. The ghoul ran into the wall and immediately jumped off, launching himself at the running boyfriend whose head came off easily as if it was made from jelly. The girlfriend shrieked in horror and backed into a corner, trying to make herself as least visible as possible. More blood stained the floor as the attacking ghoul skidded to a stop looking at the body to see if it was still moving. The body swayed and fell to its knees and slumped over as if sad to find its head missing. Just to be sure the ghoul used his kagune to rip apart the rest of the body.

Raddy looked at his side to find the short man adjusting something on his coat and looking extremely worried. He was pale and beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. His teeth chattered and he was staring at the green ghoul in utter horror. Raddy's friend looked as though he was enjoying himself watching the new guy's horror.

A drop of blood fell on top of his shoulder and his normal eye glanced at it. His head slowly turned to look at it and he spotted the last living ghoul curled up in a corner. It was as if he was a zombie as his body followed the turn of his head and it jumped at her. Raddy could see her eyes growing wide before there was a mass explosion of blood all over the white walls. The ghoul's kagune rose again dripping with blood in its default position. The two side limbs hovered, slanted near the floor, but still as if dead.

Raddy heard his comrades clap at the end of it, some sincere and some serious and only applauding for a job well done. Raddy clapped too just to be polite, but he didn't enjoy watching the ordeal, there was only one thing he wanted back out of it though. The coach turned to the crowd and bowed to the crowd for the weapon had successfully broken his record of killing three ghouls and these weren't the weakest he had faced. The ghoul went to the center of the room to stand and wait for the next command, all kagune in default form, his back straight, and his hands behind his back like a private to his officer. The kakugan wasn't raging furious anymore, it was calm and simple, leaving him with one dead green colored eye and a demonic black on with a red pupil. He looked fairly relaxed, but ready to attack with a wave of a hand, a click of a finger or an intentional pin drop. The coach didn't acknowledge him, only walked out and left the ghoul standing there surrounded by blood and dead bodies. He could have been a statue due to his complexion and the deadness in his eyes, but the faint sight of his chest rising and falling and the pulse in his kagune suggested he was alive. Raddy sighed and dodged his way from leaving people to the door of the large room. He dialed a code on a small device and the door clicked open. One push sent the door swinging open and Raddy could see a view of the ghoul from the side. The demeanor didn't change in the slightest bit to acknowledge Raddy was there. Raddy didn't try using hand singnals or simple dog commands with him, he thought it was impolite. He only said one word. "Percy".

A shudder ran down the ghoul's body and the green kagune immediately dropped behind him and only the tips curled upward on the ground. He seemed to become more lifelike and his skin glowed a little more. His eyes snapped open a little wider and his face looked completely dubious as if a chunk was pulled out of his life and he was shocked at where it went. His hands fell and his muscles relaxed and if he didn't have three glowing limbs coming out of a spot above his tailbone and his eye was black and red he would have been a normal human. He turned to Raddy's voice and smiled, his one green eye, once a monstrous green, glittered like an ocean filled with dolphins beneath the surface.

"Raddy", he said happily and ran over to give the man a big hug. Raddy embraced the ghoul happily as usual with a smile of relief on his face. The men around them flinched and backed away a bit, seeing what the ghoul could do at any minute if commanded and what he had to do if any of the officers tried to betray the secret of his existence. Raddy on the other hand didn't care, this ghoul was like a son to him and had been for six years. There was no amount of humans and ghouls to make him stop loving Percy.

"Hey Perce, are you ready to go back now".

"Sure".

A short man shrouded in a black hoodie nervously walking through the street, his expensive shoes clacking against the torn up pavement. The small messy part of town in the thirteenth ward was a mess. It was dripping with paranoia and most of the residents were dead, other than a bunch of mean looking residences that lived in giant packs. Most of the buildings were so close there could have been no walls between them and all of the windows were boarded up. Rags and newspapers fluttered by the empty streets. The cars parked were all stolen and driven illegally.

It was an awful neighborhood to live in, especially since the rumors that it was overrun with ghouls that eat all the residence, the remaining were only ghouls. I used to be a good side before and it went to the dirt because of the. All the rumors were true.

The man suddenly dove into an old five story diner with a worn out sign, the door once being glass, but now only boards. Inside the diner looked like the outside, it was first a bar, completely empty with a mean looking man with scars all over his face and arms. He had tattoos of skulls everywhere on his body and teeth sharpened like a shark's. His hair was dyed red where there was some left. One of his eyes was missing today, with scar tissue still red. He was probably attacked this morning which wasn't unusual, ghouls around the area were angry and roudy for blood. They were all the worst of the worst, the problem was that their leader was smart and well put together, that kid scared everyone and he had a plan.

The man removed his hood, revealing a fat face and nervous blue eyes. He was short and kind of looked like Mr. Snee. "Um, I am here to speak to your leader", he said, trying to be brave. His fat legs were shaking ending in his fancy shoes.

The man at the counter just nodded at a flight of stairs and went back to doing what he was doing before. "Fourth floor, TV room".

The man gulped and began walking, trying to ignore the feeling he was being watched. He hated that feeling, but it was there all the time, it would be terrifying for anyone to be in his situation, he tried to look brave, but he knew it would only make him look stupid. No matter where he went in the rugged town he felt like a mouse under the gaze of an owl or a horse forced to walk through a pack of wolves that sat atop cliffs and stared down hungrily from above.

There was a skittering behind him an a flash of a shadow, he swore he saw the glowing eyes of a ghoul in that shadow and the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. They were there and watching him, they were hungary. This was a bad sign. If they got too hungry they might attack him or worse.

It seemed like hours until he got to the fourth floor TV room. It was once a fancy part of the restaurant with cherry tree tables and fine tablecloths. However all of it was ripped, torn, stained with blood, shattered, and thrown. Now it looked like something out of a horror game. The red velvet walls were torn, the floor was stained with all sorts of nasty things. The large windows were boarded so it was completely dark. He hated this room, what he saw in it and what he knew happened here when the ghouls got too roudy.

The TV room used to be for really fancy customers who wanted to watch their TV shows on the finest screens. One wall was made up of TVs, the other sat a set of really comfortable chairs and a fancy table with gold lining. It usually had first class waiting and the finest computers inside for rich kids to game on. Now the chairs were gone, replaced by a single one fancy recliner. The table was bloodstained and cracked, the gold trim sold for extra cash. The walls were even bloodier than any place else, but the TVs and computers were intact, blood always cleaned off. The windows were boarded for privacy.

The man opened the door and stepped inside, looking around. The screens were white and there was several people inside. Two standing at the arms of a recliner, two in the corner who were important, one in the recliner, and one hanging off the wall from chains.

"Daddy", the little girl yelled from the wall. Her mother was japanese so she looked part Asian even though her father was from America. She was smudged with blood, pale, and looked like she hadn't slept in a long time. Here once adorable pigtails were now ratty and falling apart. She was skinny and she had no clothes, some of these ghouls were creeps about little girls.

"Sachi", the man whispered longingly, he hadn't seen his daughter in months and he missed her. Hopefully this would be the end of it.

"Well well well, look who's back", a voice said from the recliner. The man moved nervously closer, clutching a small chip in his hand. "Have what I want"?

The chair swiveled around revealing a teenager. His hair was black as the shadows in the room and his eyes were brown and like the deepest pits of hell. His skin used to be a healthy shade of olive, but now it was sickly pale like the ghosts he brought into the world with his violence. He wore black jeans and black shirts and always walked around with an aviator jacket and jewelry that had bones and skulls on it. He wore a ring with a skull on it that ended in a sharp claw.

The man was trembling head to toe, knowing what this guy did to anybody. He was the astounding leader of an army of ghouls that often went out on raids and even breached the biggest ghoul holding prison in the world. He was not the least bit merciful and one killed someone with his pinky finger just because they wouldn't kill someone for him. He was smart and sadistic and was impossible to kill. He was an Ukaku, a type of ghoul that is fast, but grows tired easily so most of the time they were down under, but he was different. The man knew he specialized in defense and would do it with a sadistic smile, but when he was on offence you'd better hope you aren't in his line of vision. He was also good at not getting caught, every time someone wants to bring him down and you'd think he is cornered, but he would disappear as if in the shadows.

The man handed one of his guards a little video chip and the guard took it and walked over to the computer. He plugged it in and clicked a few things and the video popped up on screen.

It was a bunch of humans swarming a window looking at three ukakus who were nervously looking around with an old man at the side with his hand in the air. The guard pressed play and he had to watch that horrific scene where a half ghoul came out of a dark room and soullessly slaughtered all three ukakus in record time.

The man looked at his daughter who was crying and her eyes closed and looking at the opposite walls. The ghouls in the room looked shocked and scared at the video. The leader's eye was red and glowing, something no one usually saw. For ghouls it meant they were hungry, but he always had complete control over his kakugan, for it to be glowing was either good for the man or bad for the world.

"This is their secret weapon? It's a ghoul. Nico Sempai what do we do"? Asked one of the ghouls in the corner.

"Little human. Give me more information about this ghoul, how long has he been there? What is his history"?

"Um. They call him Percy. According to his files his mother is the Blue Lily, a ghoul that was originally sighted in New York, America. His sire is unknown. His age is fourteen and his weight is one hundred and twenty pounds. His ghoul type is a halfbreed Bikaku. He has been raised in secret in the facility and they feed him cloned flesh from the officer who takes care of him. I have seen him before and he is very gentle to humans and takes their every command even if it means the end of the world. He is against ghouls".

"Interesting. The humans want to use our own species against us. I see how we can move around this", Nico said. He got up and stared at the final image of the ghoul.

"Do we kill him", said a ghoul in the back, cracking his knuckles and licking his lips.

"No. It isn't his fault. He doesn't have to die for being raised by humans and listening to them. There is a way we can help him".

"H-help him", the man said on the ground shaking.

Nico turned to him, staring at the man with only one kakugan, just like the monster the "Death From Above Co" created. Only his eyes held mischief and a mischief that would probably end a lot of human lives. A wide smile dawned his face. The ghoul started to move, his huge combat boots landing heavily on the ground with each step. The man panicked and backed all the way to the other side of the room.

"Now Sheldon. I have one more task for you to complete", he said menacingly.

"B-but you said this was the last, we had a deal", Sheldon said angrily, but backed closer into the wall as his kakugan flared to a wider size along with his normal eye so he looked insane.

"I said 'if you do what I say, I will release you and your daughter'. I didn't say this was the last task. Just one more task for me and you and your daughter can leave and go somewhere without ghouls, like iceland, nobody wants to live there. I would rather pluck my eyes out for the rest of my life than go in that cold, isolated place where I can be easily discovered".

"Wh-what do you want me to do"? Sheldon stuttered

"I want you to give the Death From Above Co the location of this room".


End file.
